


Bakeryverse

by kinghadesviii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinghadesviii/pseuds/kinghadesviii
Summary: you are getting zero information on this. Im not getting draggedthis is self indulgent self insert BULLSHIT





	Bakeryverse

**Author's Note:**

> turn back while you can

(uncontrollable sobbing)


End file.
